The Best Day: Izzie and Sarah
by KatieHaller
Summary: Izzie and her daughter Sarah set to the song "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift.


**Okay this is my favorite song, it's called "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. So I thought I could use this in AU time of thing (once again I have no idea how to make Youtube, so I wrote this stoy instead). It involves Izzie and her daughter Sarah (she didn't give her up when she was sixteen). Hope you like, and also reviews are very much appreciated! **

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out  
Got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh And look up at smilin at you  
I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall oh oh  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all oh oh  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

Sarah looked up at her mom.

"Mommy, I like this one," she said trying to lift a pumpkin that was almost bigger than her.

Izzie looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Thank you for taking me here mommy," Sarah said hugging her mom's leg.

Even at five Sarah knew she didn't have a normal family. She looked at all the other kids in the pumpkin patch. Most of them came with a mommy and daddy. Sarah just had a mommy. She also knew that her mom was a lot younger than all the other moms. But she didn't care cause she had the best mommy in the world.

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight  
And grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop til I forgotten  
All their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school uh uh  
But I know I'm laughin on the car ride home with you uh uh  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay but I know I had the best day  
With you, today_

Sarah was ten. She came running through the halls of Seattle Grace and started crying when she saw her mom.

"Mommy, why do girls have to be so mean?" Sarah said was she looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Bailey, do think it would be alright if I could get off a little early today," Izzie asked Dr. Bailey.

Bailey looked down at Sarah, and shook her head.

Sarah and Izzie went to get ice cream and then went to ride the ferry boat just for fun.

"Mommy, you're my best friend," Sarah said looking up at her mom._  
_

_I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than nothin_

_I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

Sarah was eleven. She was sitting up the hospital bed. She had just gone through she had just received the bone marrow she got from her mom. She was resting and Izzie was trying to finish up some charts.

"Mommy, I love you," Sarah said with what little strength she had. The chemo made her very weak.

"I love you too," Izzie said with tears in her eyes.

_There is a video I found  
From back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talkin' to me  
It's the edge of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
My Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall oh oh  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm takin' this chance to say  
I had the best day  
With you, today_

Sarah was home from the hospital. Izzie and her were on the couch watching old home movies. They were watching the one in which Sarah was three and had on her favorite princess dress. Her and Izzie were dancing around the kitchen in their old apartment.

"Thanks that it has always been just me and you." Sarah said holding her mom's hand. "I know it hasn't been easy with everything we have gone through. But you're the best person in the whole world."

"I love you so much Sarah Stevens," Izzie said kissing her daughter's head.


End file.
